rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
The Cranberries
The Cranberries foi unha banda irlandesa de rock alternativo que tivo bastante popularidade durante os anos 90. A banda separouse no ano 2003, e dende entón os seus membros seguiron carreiras en solitario. A banda vendeu ao redor duns 43 millóns de discos en todo o mundo. Historia Comezos Noel e Mike Hogan, dous irmáns de Limerick formaron a banda co baterista Fergal Lawler en 1990. A banda tiña orixinalmente o nome The Cranberry Saw Us. O seu vocalista nesa época era un amigo chamado Niall Quinn, que tiña un gusto moi extravagante para compoñer e titular as cancións, como "My Grandma Drowned In A Fountain In Lourdes", "I Was Always All Ways" e "Throw Me Down A Big Stairs". Cando deixou a banda, Dolores O'Riordan, que era amiga da moza de Niall foi a unha audición e conseguiu o posto de vocalista. Rapidamemnte demostraría as súas habilidades líricas cando a banda pasoulle unha demo caseira cunha melodía na que estaban traballando. Dolores colleu a gravación e ao día seguinte voltaría cunha serie de letras para a mesma, a canción (que se convertiría posteriormente nun dos seus maiores éxitos) foi bautizada coma "Linger". Despois de contratar a O'Riordan gravaron unha demo caseira, da que farían 300 copias. Despois de que as copias se esgotasen, a banda cambiou o seu nome para The Cranberries e enviaron outra demo, que tiña as súas primeiras versións de "Linger" e "Dreams", a discográficas do Reino Unido. A demo chamou a atención da prensa e da industria británica e rapidamente choveulles unha serie de ofertas de varios selos. Finalmente, a banda asinaría coa Island Records. The Cranberries entraron no estudo con Pearse Gilmore como produtor para gravar o seu primeiro sinxelo, "Uncertain". O título resultou ser controvertido, e xunto co pobre son do sinxelo non tivo unhas críticas moi boas na prensa. Isto levaría a momentos de tensión entre a banda e Gilmore. Antes de fixar datas para a gravación do seu álbum de debut en 1992, a banda estivo a piques de desfacerse debido a esa tensión. Sen embargo, romperon as relacións con Gilmore polos seus resultados e contrataron a Geoff Travis coma novo manager, e a Stephen Street, que traballara anteriormente con The Smiths, coma novo produtor. Debut e éxito O álbum de debut de The Cranberries, Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We?, foi editado na primavera de 1993, seguido polo sinxelo de "Dreams". Nin o álbum nin o sinxelo conseguiron acaparar moita atención, nin un segundo sinxelo, "Linger", ata que a banda comezou unha xira, conseguindo a atención da MTV, que comezou a emitir asiduamente os seus videos. No Reino Unido "Linger" editouse en febreiro de 1993 acadamdo o número 74, e foi posteriormente re-editado un ano despois, chegando desta vez ao posto 14. A este seguíulle "Dreams", en maio de 1994, acadándo o número 27 e axudando a que o álbum se colocase no número 1 da lista británica de álbumes. O'Riordan casou co manager de xira da banda, Don Burton, en xullo de 1994. O csamento, así coma os videoclips, enfatizaron á vocalista como a figura central da banda. A posición de O'Riordan no grupo continuou medrando coa edición do seu segundo traballo, No Need to Argue. Cun son lixeiramente máis duro e tamén producido por Stephen Street, o disco debutou no número 6 las listas estadounidenses e finalmente superou ao seu predecesor, chegando ao triple platino nun ano e levando ao sinxelo "Zombie" ao número 1 e a "Ode to My Family" ao número 11 da lista Modern Rock Tracks. En 1995 continuaron coa súa xira e editaron dous novos sinxelos, "I Can't Be With You" e "Ridiculous Thoughts". Metade de carreira Discografía * Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We? - 1993 (Island) * No Need to Argue - 1994 (Island) * To the Faithful Departed - 1996 (Island) * Bury the Hatchet - 1999 (Island) * Wake Up and Smell the Coffee - 2001 (MCA) Category:Bandas de Irlanda